


Charmed Effect

by kyrrann



Category: Charmed (TV), Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biotics, Demon Reapers, F/M, Family Secrets, Magic, Mashup, Soulmates, book of shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrann/pseuds/kyrrann
Summary: A few months after discovering the beacon at Eden Prime, Commander Piper Shepard returns to Earth to visit her childhood home in San Francisco to go through her Grandmother's belongings.  There she discovers a family secret that will help her in the fight to come, provided it doesn't get her killed first.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins after the events of Eden Prime and Therum. Biotics are almost non-existent and are thought of as mostly a fairy tale. I have tried my best to stay as true to both universes as possible, but obviously some things will need to change to make it work. I am also not sure exactly where everything will end up, so I will tag with additional characters/relationships as needed. I love both of these universes and am excited to go on this journey. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And special thanks to hoxadrine who let me bounce ideas off of her and helped me edit this first chapter!

The storm began to roll in as Commander Piper Shepard approached her old family home on 1329 Prescott Street in San Francisco, California. The two-story, red and white Victorian on the hilly street sported a set of steps that led from the sidewalk to the front door. The curtains in the windows facing the street were pulled closed, giving the house a closed off feel.

Even though it looked exactly like it did when she left home all those years ago to join the Alliance, Shepard felt a sense of loss knowing that a huge part of the home’s storied past, her Grams, was no longer there. She stood there for a moment, feeling the light raindrops fall on her head, when a dark haired woman approached and put a hand on her shoulder.

“So, this is the place, huh?” asked Ashley Williams looking up at the house and whistling. “Fancy.”

Shepard turned to look at her companion. Although young, an air of maturity and confidence swirled around the Gunnery Chief. If Ashley set her mind on something, she would follow through or die trying. They met while Shepard was on a mission to Eden Prime and without Ashley’s help, she might not be standing here right now. It was due to this ceaseless determination, that Shepard requested she be transferred to the Normandy, at least until they were able to track down and neutralize the threat they now faced from Saren and the Geth.

“I was sent to stay here with Grams after my parents were killed on Mindoir when I was a child.” Shepard tucked a lock of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear. “It was just me and Grams until I enlisted in the Alliance.”

A woman with sky blue skin finished climbing the steps and stopped behind the two women, listening intently. Instead of hair, she sported six tentacles that grew from the top of her forehead and crested, unmoving, behind her head. “Was she okay with you running off to join the military?” the woman inquired.

“Not really, Liara,” Shepard replied to her asari friend. “She kept telling me I was destined for something bigger than a life on a spaceship. Of course, I was young at the time and couldn’t see past the end of my own selfish desires, so I didn’t give it another thought and enlisted.”

Ashley tilted her head and gave Shepard a surprised look. “You don’t seriously think you were meant for any other life than that of a soldier, do you?”

“No,” Shepard laughed. Taking on a more serious tone, she continued, “I still would have enlisted, but if I had taken time to understand her point of view, I probably would have called her more often. I just remember being so mad at her when I left.”

Shepard pulled out a key from her bag and unlocked the door. The hinges creaked as the door slowly opened. She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment, letting the nostalgia wash over her. Memories of her thirteen years living in the house flooded her brain, temporarily freezing her in place. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Skipper?” asked Ashley, concern evident in her voice. “Are you okay?”

Shepard took a deep breath. “Yes, it’s just that it’s been a long time. Let’s get inside before we get soaked.” She stepped over the threshold, leading the other women inside. “Welcome to Shepard Manor.”

Turning on the light, she saw the old house was exactly as she remembered it. While it was upgraded with new technology from time to time, Gram’s preferred things to look like it did when she was growing up, thus it looked like the place hadn’t been decorated in well over a century.

Shepard heard the heavy thud of the door as her companions followed her inside and shut the door.

“Oh wow,” Ashley commented, taking in the decor in wide-eyed amazement. “This place looks like it was decorated by my great grandmother. Everything seems so old! And look at this? Is this wallpaper?”

Shepard smiled as Ashley ran her hands over the flowered walls in the entryway. “Gram’s had her own sense of style, that’s for sure. You’re just lucky I kept her from having the ceiling wallpapered when I was in high school.”

“Did you see her much after you left for your military training?” Liara asked, setting down her bag at the front door.

“Just a few times,” Shepard replied sheepishly. “We were not on the best of terms. The last time I came home for Christmas, she pestered me endlessly about leaving the Alliance and settling down here, in San Francisco. She even went so far as to set me up on blind dates without my permission. I was so mad that I hid her favorite garden gnome behind a tree in the neighbor’s yard and she didn’t find it for 3 months.”

“Shepard, you didn’t!” Liara chastised before turning to Ashley and whispering, “What’s a garden gnome?”

“It’s hard to explain. I’ll tell you later,” Ashley assured her before turning her attention back to Shepard. “When did she pass, your Grams?”

“About 4 months ago,” Shepard responded, sadness in her voice. “Right after the Eden Prime mission, so there was no I could have come back, not even for the funeral. She left me this place in her will. I’ve wanted to come back so often, but there really wasn’t the opportunity until now.”

She motioned her friends to follow her further into the house, stopping at the sitting room.

“I can see why that would be an issue,” Liara replied as she entered the room. “Saren doesn’t leave you much in the way of time to yourself, does he?”

“No, not really,” Shepard responded glumly. “Although if I’m being honest, I wasn’t ready to tackle this place until now either.”

Ashley walked over to one of the old couches and sat down, causing a cloud of dust to billow up into the air. She coughed, “Hey Skipper, when was the last time this place was dusted?” She waved her hand around trying to clear the air.

“Stop being so dramatic, Ashley,” Liara admonished her, covering her mouth to stifle a cough of her own. “It’s not that dusty.”

Ashley smirked as Liara descended into a fit of coughs and sneezes. “You were saying?”

“Can’t you two even try to get along?” Shepard asked with a stern look.

“I just can’t believe you lived in such an old fashioned house,” Ashley stated, ignoring Shepard’s question as her eyes darted around the room. “Seriously, this place looks like it belongs in a museum. And you lived here? Please, tell me that you at least have indoor plumbing or am I expected to use an outhouse?”

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “Very funny, Ash. Yes, there is indoor plumbing, although if you keep this up, I’ll lock you out of the bathroom and make you dig your own latrine in the backyard.”

Liara ran her fingers over an old grandfather clock sitting in the corner. “Did your Grams live here her entire life?” she wondered, her azure eyes capturing the details before her.

“Yes, this home has been in our family for generations.” Shepard’s brow furrowed as she tried to remember. Finally, she shook her head. “Even I’m not sure how long.”

“Amazing,” exclaimed Ashley. “My family hasn’t stayed in one home for more than a few years. I can’t imagine passing down a house like this generation after generation.”

“Generations? Asari live so much longer than humans, I’m not sure that really translates very well.” Liara admitted as she walked past where Ashley was seated on the sofa and peered into the room beyond. “There appears to be a kitchen in here, Shepard. Let me see if I can find some tea.”

Once she left the room Ashley frowned. “Why did we bring Liara?”

“Because in the short time since we rescued her on Therum, she has proven herself a valuable asset and friend to me,” Shepard remarked, frustration evident in her voice. “Don’t tell me you still have a problem with her.”

“May I speak freely, Skipper?” she asked, standing up from the sofa and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Go ahead.”

“She may be useful, but we hardly know anything about her or her people. Can you trust her here, at your family home?” Ashley inquired, her tone serious.

“Ashley, we’ve been through this before. Liara is part of the team now. I expect you to try and get along,” Shepard reminded her. “Besides, I figured you two could do some bonding on this trip. Kind of like a girl’s night out, but with less fun and more dust.”

Ashley lifted an eyebrow in suspicion, “If it’s a girl’s night out, where is Tali?”

Shepard laughed. “I invited her, but I couldn’t drag her out of the engine room. If we had waited for her to come with us, we’d be little old ladies before we arrived. Well, except for Liara, I suppose. Being able to live 1000 years does have it’s benefits.”

“And that creeps me out more than anything,” Ashley responded. “How can …”

Liara entered the room carrying a silver tray with an old fashioned teapot and cups. Shepard nudged Ashley to keep her from finishing her thought.

“I found an old tea kettle and some tea bags that didn’t look too old. Anyone care for some?” Liara asked, setting down the tray on the coffee table.

Ashley shook her head and sat back down. “Old tea? No thank you.”

Shepard picked up one of the teabags and held it up to her nose, inhaling the scent. “Peppermint tea,” she mused as she remembered all the times she sat in this exact room drinking it with Grams. “It’s my favorite. I’ll take some.”

Sitting down on the sofa next to Ashley, Shepard poured some hot water into the cup and then placed a tea bag inside. Holding the cup closer to her eyes she said, “These cups bring back so many memories.”

A roll of thunder from outside caused them jump. “The storm is getting much worse,” Liara noted, stepping into the conservatory and looking out the window.

“It will be nice to stay a few nights in the old house while we’re on shore leave, storm or not.” Shepard took a sip of her tea.

Ashley grimaced. “Are you sure we should be spending so much time here with Saren and the Geth out on the loose?”

Piper sighed. “Anderson’s orders, remember? He wants my head to be fully in the fight to come. Plus, he seems to think I’m overworking myself and need to relax.”

Liara turned from the window to face the sitting room. “I agree. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you relax, Shepard. You can’t be at your best unless you learn to take some time for yourself.”

“I don’t understand how you can think that when we’re in the middle of a war, Liara,” Ashley disagreed, her lips turning downward. “We should be out there fighting, not being forced to spend time together in some dusty old rat trap.”

“Watch it Ash,” Shepard warned her, anger creeping into her voice. “This is my family’s home. And like it or not, we’re here for the weekend. You, me _and_ Liara. Consider this an official team building exercise.”

Ashley glared back at her commander, but didn’t continue speaking.

After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Shepherd stood up, setting her cup back on the table. “Let me show you both to your rooms. It’s been a long trip and tempers are flaring. Might I suggest a bath and comfortable pajamas?”

Shepard led them up the stairs and got them settled before she walked through the door of the room that was her childhood refuge. After making sure no one else needed it, she made her way to the home’s lone bathroom. There, she stripped off her clothing and stepped under the hot flow of water in the shower.

As her muscles started to relax, she let her mind wander to the years she had spent there with her Grams. A pit formed in her stomach as she remembered that the woman who helped raise her was no longer there. She had no real family left to speak of, other than those on the Normandy. They were her only family now, so it important to her that Ashley and Liara learn to get along.

Quietly she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get back here Grams,” she whispered. “I just couldn’t bear being in this house without you, especially not with the way we left things. That’s why I asked my friends to come with me this weekend. I hope you don’t mind.”

Wrapping herself in her towel, she headed back to her room, changed into her sweatpants and headed downstairs.


	2. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Liara and Ashley settle into the house while a storm rages on outside. After the lights go out, they discover a spirit board with clues to their past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it took so long to get this second chapter posted. I probably should have waited until after the holidays to post the first chapter. I will be posting chapters every week or so going forward.

“Shepard! Come join us!” called Liara from a chair in the conservatory. “This is a lovely room. Lots of windows to watch the storm.”

Shepard heard the thunder from outside the house. Walking over to one of the windows, she saw the rain pouring from the sky in sheets, making it difficult to see the houses on the other side of the street. “Storm is getting bad out there.”

“Already prepared, Skipper.” Ashley appeared in the room and handed flashlights to both Shepard and Liara. “I found them in one of the kitchen drawers. I hope you don’t mind that I poked around in there, but this storm sounds like serious business and this house isn’t exactly up to code. And using omnitools just seems so out of step with the atmosphere of this place.”

“As much as I’d like to argue about the state of this house,” Shepard replied turning back towards the window, “you are probably more right than you know. It seems like there was always some sort of handyman fixing things around here when I was growing up.” Shepard grinned and clasped her hands. “So what’s next, ghost stories?”

“Please no.” Liara wrapped her arms around herself. “That is the last thing I want to hear on a night like this one.”

“What’s the matter Liara?” Ashley teased her, holding up her hands and making ghost noises. “Don’t tell me you believe in ghosts.”

“I believe there are many things we don’t understand,” Liara shook her head, “including what happens to our souls after we die.”

“Don’t they go back to your goddess or whatever?” Ashley asked dismissively, waving her hand in the air.

Liara stood up to face Ashley, anger in her expression, when Shepard interrupted. “Ladies, I think we can find plenty to do without telling ghost stories. My Grams did have a big screen installed over there if you’d like to watch something.” Shepard pointed to the sitting room.

“No, thank you Shepard,” Liara replied coolly as she sat back down in her chair. “I’m good just sitting here and watching the storm.”

Shepard sat down on a chair next to her. “Oh come on Liara,” she coaxed, “let’s have some fun. This will probably be the last time we have to relax for a while. I think I saw the remote for the tv somewhere over… ”

A bright flash of light from outside the windows illuminated the room briefly before plunging it into darkness. “And there go the lights,” Ashley exclaimed as she turned on her flashlight and held it up against her chin, giving her an eerie glow..“How about those ghost stories now, Liara?”

“Very funny,” growled Liara turning on her flashlight and shining it into Ashley's eyes.

“Calm down you two. Looks like there are some candles in here.” Shepard made her way into the dining room and began to light up a large candelabra in the middle of the table. “My Grams loved candles. She always seemed to have them lit.”

Ashley followed her into the room. Shining her light in front of her, she examined a bookcase filled with stacks of dusty, old books. “Hey, what’s this?” she asked, pulling out a large piece of wood from the bottom shelf. She turned it over, her light illuminating letters and roman numerals etched into its surface.

“Oh my! I haven’t seen that in ages!” Shepard squealed, taking it from Ashley and setting it down on the table. “Grams and I would sometimes pull this out and play with it.”

Liara walked over to where they were standing and peered down at the table. Running her fingers over the surface of the wood, she asked, “What exactly does it do? Is it a game of some sort?”

“Kind of,” Shepard replied, bending down to grab something off the bottom shelf of the bookcase. “Let me show you.” She placed a small piece of triangular wood with a circle of glass in the middle on top of the board and sat down on one of the dining room chairs.

“That looks like a Ouija board to me,” Ashley remarked as she sat down next to her. “My mom wouldn’t let us play with those. She said they were evil and could conjure angry spirits.”

“Evil?” Liara stammered looking at the board nervously. “Don’t you think we have enough evil to contend with already?”

“Oh, stop being a baby, Liara,” Ashley chided her. “Seriously, sometimes you are such a stick in the mud.”

“Grams called it a spirit board,” Shepard recalled, trying her best to stop the fighting before it started. “And it’s not evil. It doesn’t actually do anything other than let your imaginations run wild. Sometimes Grams and I would pull this out to ‘talk to’ our long dead relatives.”

Liara sat down, a timid look crossing her features. “Wait, you can actually talk to dead people with that thing?”

“No,” Shepard assured her with a laugh. “At least I don’t think so. Grams liked to pretend it was true since it fascinated me so, but I’m pretty sure she was just pushing it around. It’s actually a family heirloom. See?”

She turned it over and to show an inscription burned into the wood:

**_To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom._ **

“Who was that written for?” inquired Liara, looking up at Shepard.

“It written for my great, great, great something or other grandmother Piper Halliwell and her sisters. I’m actually named after her.  They lived in this house about 200 years ago. Other than that, I can’t tell you much.”

“It’s pretty wondrous to be holding something they once used, isn’t it?” Liara said with a twinkle in her eye. “My archaeologist side is very interested in it. Perhaps if we have time, I can study it more in depth.”

Ashley pointed to the bottom of the board where another line of text was etched into the board. “What’s it say there?”

Shepard held up the board, confusion on her face. “That’s strange, I never noticed there was a second bit of text here.”

**_To my darling little Sprout. May your soul be strong when the fierce winds begin to blow and the circle begins again Remember you are always stronger together. Love, Grams._ **

“Who is Sprout?” inquired Liara.

“It’s what my Grams used to call me when I was a little girl,” Shepard mused as she ran her fingers over the engraving. “She must have added this to the board at some point, but I don’t remember seeing it before.”

Ashley reached over to take the board from Shepard to inspect it closer. “What do you think this means?”

Shepard shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. Grams could be a bit eccentric. No point in trying to figure it out.” She reached out to take it back from Ashley before flipping it over and setting it down on the table. “I know! Let’s use the board to ask her!”

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?” Liara asked nervously, turning to look at Ashley.

Ashley grinned at her. “Stop being such a baby and do it.”

Liara hesitated, then set her fingers on the planchette along with her companions. “Fine, but this calls up an evil spirit and kills me, I am so haunting you both in the afterlife.”

Ashley turned to look at Shepard. “So, how does this work?”

“Well, first we need to ask the spirits a question,” Shepard explained. “Then we hold our fingers lightly on the planchette. If we manage to call a spirit, it will move the planchette and spell out the answer.”

Liara gulped, looking uneasy. “Maybe we should start by asking if it is friendly?”

“Seriously Liara? Of all the questions you could choose from, you want to ask that?” Ashley chided her, frustration in her voice. “Go big or go home, I always say.” She turned back to look at Shepard. “Ask your Grams how to defeat Saren and the Geth.”

Shepard shook her head. “If my Grams has anything to say about that it will be to send them to bed without any supper. Perhaps we should start with an easier question.”

“Good point,” Liara squeaked, looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

Ashley laughed. “Quit stalling. What have we got to lose? It can’t be any worse than what we’re doing now. After Eden Prime and Therum, we’re just kind of running around aimlessly aren’t we? Maybe a little advice from the Great Beyond is what we need right now.”

Shepard lifted her fingers from the planchette and made a big show of cracking her knuckles. Setting her hands back into position, she cleared her throat. “Okay spirits, listen up. Do any of you know how we can defeat Saren and the Geth? Because we’re totally open to any and all ideas.”

They stared intently at the board for a few minutes, fingers waiting. Shepard shrugged. “See? It works much better with my Grams pushing it.”

“I suppose there isn’t much they could have told us anyway,” Ashley responded as she got up from the table. “Oh well, it’s probably about time for me to go to bed.”

Shepard stood up. “Me too. Being back in this house is causing me to be more nostalgic than I anticipated. Tomorrow we can go through some of my Grams’ old things and get the house ready to sell.”

Liara looked at her in shock. “Wait, you want to sell this place? It’s such a beautiful home. It would be a shame to see it go to someone who isn’t your family.”

“True,” Shepard nodded her head, “but I am never around to take care of it. The Normandy is my home now.”

“Isn’t there a relative you could sell it to instead?” inquired Ashley, placing a hand on Shepard’s shoulder. “A distant cousin or something?”

“As far as I know, Grams and I were the last in a long line of strong, stubborn women who never knew when to give up,” Shepard laughed.

“A trait that has served you well, I might add.” Liara reached out and gingerly touched the spirit board. “I’m glad we didn’t actually conjure anything. I do find this entire ritual to be fascinating, if not off putting. Imagine trying to contact spirits.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay down here by yourself and study it,” suggested Shepard as she started up the stairs behind Ashley.

“Shepard!” Liara gasped out, panic in her voice. “Get in here!”

“Liara, what’s wrong?” she answered, rushing back into the room. “Did an evil spirit arise from the spirit board and try to cuddle with you?”

“No!” she shook her head, eyes staring at the board. She pointed at the planchette. “The thing. The triangle thing. It moved!”

“What do you mean it moved?” Shepard asked, confusion in her voice. “Are you feeling okay?”

Liara didn’t move, eyes glued on the spirit board. “It … just moved. It pointed to the letter A.”

“You probably just accidentally bumped it. Nothing to worry about,” Shepard reassured her. “Why don’t you come upstairs with us. It’s been a long day.”

“You are probably right,” Liara agreed as she rose from her chair. “I’ll be right behind you..”

Shepard turned to leave the room again when she heard Liara call out again.

“Shepard!”

“What is it now?” Shepard sighed, placing a hand on Liara’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort the distraught woman.

“It moved again. I swear it! I didn’t touch it. It’s on the letter T now.” Liara pointed to the board. Thunder roared, causing both women to jump.

Taking a deep breath, Shepard took hold of Liara’s arm to escort her from the room when she noticed something move at the edge of the vision. Surprised, she looked down to see the planchette was still solidly on the letter T.

“You saw it that time didn’t you?” Liara pleaded, pointing at the board..

Shepard shook her head. “Liara, it’s still on the same letter. This creaky old house and talk of spirits have excited our imaginations. Let’s put this nonsense behind us and go to bed. Everything will look better by the light of day.”

As they began to move from the room, the pointer moved again, this time both women witnessing it together. Shepard trembled and reached out to grab the planchette when it moved again, unaided, to the letter I and quickly again to the letter C.

“I .. I … think it just spelled the word ATTIC,” Liara whispered, voice trembling.

Shepard shivered. Even when she was a little girl, her Grams always kept her out of the attic. _Too many secrets! I’ll tell you about it when you’re older!_

“M...my Grams always kept the attic locked up tight,” Shepard stammered as she looked towards the staircase. “I’ve never even been in there. Do you think we should go up?”

“Perhaps the morning would be a better time,” Liara suggested grabbing onto her arm. “I have more a mind to go to my room and sleep with my head under the covers until daylight.”

“You saw what happened. What if my Grams really spoke through the spirit board?” Shepard wondered. She looked at Liara, flickers of candlelight reflected in her eyes. “We have seen so many strange things over the last few months, maybe this is just another one of those things. We did ask for a way to defeat Saren.”

Liara looked at Shepard, crossing her arms. “Wait, are you actually suggesting that your Grams is hiding weapons of mass destruction in her attic?”

“No, I didn’t mean that,” Shepard shook her head and started walking up the stairs. “Or, well, maybe I did. It couldn’t hurt to look, could it? Come on, it won’t take a second. At least let’s see if the door to the attic is open. If not, we can table it until morning.”

“I’m going to regret this, aren't I?  But I suppose you're going to do it now matter what I say anyway,” Liara agreed reluctantly as she followed Shepard up the staircase.

They made their way to the second floor and padded down the hallway towards the attic steps. Ashley, now in her pajamas, poked her head out of one of the bedrooms. “I thought you two were headed up to bed?”

“Shepard thinks there is a ghost in the attic,” Liara called out to her as she passed by. “You want to come with us? Or maybe talk her out of it?”

“A ghost?” Ashley exclaimed as she opened her door all the way and joined them in the hall. “Now this I gotta see.”

Making their way up the attic steps, they stood in front of a nondescript wooden door. “Well, here’s goes nothing,” Shepard said, closing her hand around the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob to find it wouldn’t budge.

“You see? It’s locked. Let’s figure this out in the morning, I’m tired,” Liara yawned and turned to head back down the stairs. There was a small clicking sound and the door creaked open.

“Liara,” Shepard breathed. She stood motionless for a few moments before reaching out to touch the door. “It’s open.”

“Come on Skipper,” Ashley teased as she pushed past Shepard to enter the room. “I’ve seen you face down a squadron of Geth fighters without so much as blinking, but you’re scared of a ghost?”

Shepard clenched her teeth and followed Ashley through the doorway. “I ain’t afraid of no ghost,” she whispered defiantly to herself.

The dimly lit room stretched out before them, the only light from their flashlights and the occasional streak of lightning flashing outside the window. There were some throw rugs on the floor and boxes overflowing with long lost treasures. In front of the stained glass windows stood a wooden podium.

“And you expected to find something to fight Saren with in here?” Liara asked as she ran her fingers along some of the boxes stacked up against one of the walls. “I don’t think there is anything to fight him with unless he is allergic to dust and cobwebs.”

“This room is amazing!” Ashley declared as she rummaged through a box full of old clothes. “I can only imagine what sorts of things are hidden in here.”

“Look at this” Shepard remarked, walking over to a plain wooden chest sitting under the attic windowsill.

A light illuminated the chest like a beacon, although Shepard couldn’t imagine where it was coming from with the electricity out and the storm raging outside. She reached out and touched the chest, running her fingers along the edge before slowly undoing the ornate latches that kept the chest closed.

She opened the chest to find a large tome bound in green leather. She stared at it for a moment, trying to recall some long lost memory. When it didn’t come to her, she slowly lifted the book from its case.

Gingerly she touched it, her hands tracing over the symbol on the front. It looked like a circle with three interlocking loops in the middle. She opened the cover to the first page to see not only the symbol repeated, but big, ornate letters spelling out the words “Book of Shadows”.

“Book of Shadows?” she whispered to no one in particular. “Where have I seen this before?” She looked up to see Liara and Ashley standing in front of her, staring down at the book.

“Book of Shadows,” Ashley said, reaching out to touch the page. “Why do I feel like …”

“Everything is so familiar?” Liara finished. “I feel the same.”

Turning to the next page of the tome, Shepard looked at the words on the page. She wasn’t sure why, but she was drawn to the text as if there was an unseen force compelling her to read them aloud. 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/KSvyOOL)

  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Shepard felt a slight tremor shake the room. A brightness streaked downwards from an unknown source, bathing the three women in sparkling light. Emotion welled up within her. Something familiar, yet unknown. She couldn’t quite place it. Shaking her head, she looked up at Liara and Ashley, who were both wide eyed and staring at each other.

“What the hell just happened?” Ashley demanded putting her hands up to her head. “I feel … I feel … I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel different.”

“Me too,” whispered Liara, reaching out to take the book. “By the Goddess, what did you just read?” She flipped through the pages. “Shepard, I think this is a book of incantations. I haven’t thought about it in years, but I think my mother had something similar in her possession, although she never let me get near it.”

Ashley looked over Liara’s shoulder and pointed to the page it was currently on. “It says something here about magic. According to this, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time.”

“Most powerful time for what?” Liara wondered aloud.

Shepard felt a wall start to buckle in her mind. Long, lost memories coming to bear. “Our powers,” she croaked.

“Powers?” Ashley raised an eyebrow. “In case you haven’t noticed, we don’t have any powers. I’m not some damned biotic that flies on her broomstick in the middle of the night. That sort of stuff is fodder for children’s bedtime stories, not ....”

“Wait a minute, Ashley,” Liara interrupted her. “Stories of magic, or biotic power as some call it, have been told countless times across not only generations, but across various species. During my studies of the Protheans, it is evident that they believed in some kind of powerful gifts for those that were strong enough to receive them.”

Ashley crossed her arms, a look of disbelief on her face. “But that’s just it. It’s stories. It doesn’t mean they are real. Are you saying you believe in this? Because I thought you were weird before this little trip of ours, but now I think you are completely bonkers.”

“Ash, wait,” Shepard spoke up, reaching out to take the book back. “I can’t really put my finger on it, but I have faint memories of my Grams talking about things like this. I think my Grams could … do stuff.”

“You can’t be serious,” Ashley protested. “Are you telling me that your Grams had some sort of mystical biotic powers? Are you suggesting that we have mystical biotic powers?”

“I’m saying, I don’t know what it was,” Shepard responded, standing up from the floor. “But Grams kept stuff from me. Big stuff. I can’t think clearly right now, but I’ve seen her do things. Strange things.” Sheperd put her hand to her head, trying hard to concentrate. “I can’t stand it. Everything is so fuzzy.”

Ashley left the room in a huff. “You both are crazy. Good night!”

Liara put an arm around Shepard’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Shepard. Perhaps the best thing we can do now is get some sleep. Things will look different in the morning.”

Shepard nodded her head and let Liara lead her from the room, still clutching the Book of Shadows. She made her way down the steps and back to her bedroom. By the time she crawled under her covers, her head was pounding. She picked up the book and set it on her lap, her flashlight illuminating the pages as she flipped through them. Her mind began to chase memories of her life before the military. Her life with Grams. But the more she tried to concentrate, the harder it was to recall the faded memories of her youth.

Frustrated, she slammed the book shut and placed it on her nightside table. Pulling the covers over her head, she tried to shut out the memories long enough to fall asleep.


	3. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is plagued by strange dreams and Liara experiences her powers for the first time.

_Alone. Darkness. Shrouded figures at the edge of sight._  
_"Who are you?”_  
_Echos. No answer._  
_“Hello! Can anybody hear me?”_  
_Feet moving along the path._  
_Whispers from the void._  
**_“We are reborn within you.”_ **  
_“Tell me who you are! I don’t know who you are.”_  
**_“A part of you. We are a part of you.”_ **  
_Feet stumbling in the dark._  
**_“You are chosen. You must stop it.”_ **  
_“Stop what?”_  
_Silence. No answer._  
_“Tell me!”_  
**_“The demons in the night.”_ **  
_Reaching out with fingers._  
_Grasping nothing._  
_Forever running._  
_Never catching._

Shepard awoke with a start and sat up in bed. Her pajamas clung to her body, drenched in sweat. Wiping her brow, she looked over to the nightstand where the outline of the Book of Shadows was visible in the dim light of the room. She shut her eyes tight and tried not to think about all the knowledge contained within the large tome. Knowledge she was not sure she wanted to know. Things that may best be forgotten. But try as she might, she was unsuccessful.

Opening her eyes again she grumbled, “Go away! The least you can do is let me have a decent night’s sleep before you start bothering me.”

She laid back down and threw her pillow over her head in an attempt to thwart her damnable brain. The more she tried to block out what happened the previous night, the more she could think of nothing else. Her pulse quickened and she found it hard to breathe.

After a few moments, she threw the covers off. “Fine, have it your way,” she groaned as she picked up her flashlight and the book from the table. She thumbed through the tome hesitantly, unsure she wanted to know the strange knowledge it contained. At the beginning she found a genealogy of her family, all the way back to the late 17th century to a witch named Melinda Warren.

Her curiosity peaked, she turned to a page that contained an entry on her ancestor: 

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/yYz95sm)

 

 

“The ability to stop time?  Telekinesis?  And I am descended from this woman?” she asked out loud. Frustrated at the ignorance of her family line, she scanned down the entry, looking for more information. 

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/CCMuMPJ)

 

“This can’t be me though, I don’t have sisters,” Shepard concluded, looking intently at the page. “The only sisters I know who lived in this house were Piper Halliwell and her sisters. But I only know of them because she is my namesake. I wonder…”

A quick search brought up an entry on the three sisters, confirming her suspicions that they had been known as The Charmed Ones. And it wasn’t just three sisters, but a fourth one had been called when the oldest sister died in a battle.

She spent the next hour flipping through the pages, pouring over her linage. “There is so much history here. How did I not know about this. Grams, do you hear me?” she yelled, looking up at the ceiling. “Why don’t I know about any of this? Is this why you didn’t want me to leave and join the Alliance?”

Shepard felt a breeze blow through the room. To her surprise, the pages of the book started turning and eventually stopped on one more entry.  

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/5utMvC8)

 

 

  
Shepard felt fear rise from deep within her and slammed the book shut. “What the hell did I just read?”

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she tried to gather her thoughts. “This is just nonsense. Complete nonsense. I may only have been 5 when my parents died on Mindoir and I came to live here, but I’m sure I would have remembered if I had siblings.” She shook her head. “But I suppose they don’t have to be directly related to me. Just descendants.”

“God, get a grip, Piper,” she scolded herself. “N7 training, that was real. This is just a story, nothing more. Right?” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Being back in Grams’ house is messing with my head. I swear I’m an awkward 8-year old with skinned knees again.”

Unable to convince herself, she picked up the book and began to read once more.

* * *

Shepard sat outside on the steps drinking a mug of the same type of tea Liara had made the night before. The rain had long since stopped and she could smell the fresh, clean air filling her nostrils. Thoughts of all the knowledge she had gained from the Book of Shadows swirled through her head as she tried to make sense of it all.

The front door opened and Shepard heard light footfalls that could only be from Liara.

“You’re up early, Shepard,” greeted Liara as she sat down on the step beside her. “Enjoying the fresh morning air?”

“I didn’t sleep,” Shepard yawned. “I stayed up all night, reading.”

“Not reading aloud, I hope,” Liara teased, putting her head on Shepard’s shoulder. “I’m still not sure what happened last night, but I don’t think I want to repeat it.”

“No, nothing like that,” came the reply. “That book we found contains way more than incantations. It also holds extensive family trees, spells, potions … demons.”

“Wait, did you say demons?” The blue-skinned woman looked up at her in disbelief.

Shepard nodded and took a sip of her tea. “Yes, according to the book, those things are as real as you and me. And not only that, it looks like I am descended from a long line of witches.”

“Witches?” sputtered Liara. “Like pointed caps on broomsticks witches from human lore?”

“And long noses with warts on them,” Shepard laughed and took another sip of her tea. “No, it’s nothing like that. But if what I think happened last night is true, then you and Ashley are descended from the same line of witches. Or I suppose you would call them biotics.”

“You’re putting me on, aren’t you?” Liara accused. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not human.”

Shepard put her hand on Liara’s arm. “No, I’m totally serious. Somewhere along the way, the family split off in different directions. Any humans in your family tree?”

“Not that I know every extended relation, but I’ve never heard of anything like that.” Liara shook her head. “But even if it’s true, I don’t see what any of this has to do with what happened last night.”

“In the book, there was a prophecy regarding demons. Demons similar to what we are facing now. It also mentioned three witches from the same bloodline who would be the only ones that could defeat them. You didn’t happen to have any … dreams last night, did you?” Shepard quizzed her.

“Dreams?” Liara’s blue eyes went wide. “Like what kind of dreams?”

“Like dreams of wandering in the dark, hearing voices but never being able to catch up to them. That kind of thing?”

“By the Goddess.” Liara stood up, an uncomfortable look on her face. “I … um … perhaps. But it still doesn’t make any sense.”

“I think it means we are coming into our powers,” Shepard explained. “And these powers are meant to be used to defeat Saren and the Geth. Think about it Liara. Why do our conventional tactics and weaponry seem to have little effect on our enemies?”

“Are you suggesting … ?” Liara shivered, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Shepard stood up and reached out a hand to Liara. “Yes. I think that Saren and possibly even the Geth are the demons the book talked about. This is the reason things felt so strange last night, almost as if it was familiar. We’ve been here before. Or at least part of us has.”

“What do you mean, part of us has been here before?” Liara quizzed her. “I’ve never even been to Earth, much less …”

Shepard shook her head. “Well not us physically, but part of our souls, I think. It was all confusing, but after spending all last night with the book, it just feels right. Like a part of me is finally waking up.”

“I … I, don’t know what to say,” she said as she let Shepard pull her up from her seat. “This is completely ridiculous. I’m not sure I believe any of it.”

“Think about everything that’s happened since last night, Liara,” Shepard gestured to the door of the house, “the spirit board, the attic door opening on it’s own, the tremor when I read that incantation. I didn’t want to believe it at first either, but it’s the only thing that fits. Magic is as real as you are to me right now. I don’t know exactly how it works, but we have powers. Biotic powers.”

“What powers?!” Liara demanded, a look of confusion on her face “I admit I felt something last night, but I certainly don’t have any powers this morning that I didn’t have yesterday. Biotics are nothing more than bedtime stories for children. This is nonsense. Let’s just forget about the house, this book and …”

Liara face went white and she stumbled forward into Shepard, nearly knocking her over.

“Liara! Liara! What’s wrong?” Shepard panicked, wrapping her arms around the other woman in an effort to keep her standing upright. “Are you okay?”

“Shepard!” she called out, putting her hand on her head. “What’s ...what’s …”

Shepard watched in horror as Liara fainted. Putting her into a fireman's carry, she brought Liara inside and laid her on the couch in the sitting room.

“Ashley!” she called out, running towards the stairs. “Ashley, get down here!”

The dark haired woman rushed into the room and stopped short as her eyes fell to the unconscious asari the couch. “What’s wrong with Liara?”

“I don’t know, we were talking and then all of a sudden she grabbed her head and fainted.” Shepard responded, trying to keep the fear she felt from creeping into her voice.

“Should I get a doctor?” Ashley asked as she pulled up her omnitool.

Liara stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. “No, no. I am okay.”

“Dammit, you are not okay, Liara!” Shepard insisted. “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know how to describe it,” she whispered softly as she sat up on the couch. “But I saw … something.”

Shepard sat down next to her friend. “Saw something? Like a vision?”

“I’m not even sure how to describe it,” Liara confessed, her fingers gripping the arm of the couch. “It was just so overwhelming. I saw … I saw. You know that ship that Saren flies in? It’s not the only one. There are thousands of them out there, just waiting. On the edge of the shadows. On the edge of space. Twisted abominations of their former selves. And they are hungry, so hungry. Shepard, you were right. They felt like demons. They want to destroy us. ” Tears formed in her eyes. “I’m sorry, but I don’t really want to think about it further. It was horrible.”

Ashley grabbed Shepard’s arm and pulled her off of the couch and into the next room. “Has she gone completely mad? She’s having visions? I know you think I am too hard on her, but this is just fucking crazy.”

Shepard shook her head. “No. She’s not crazy.”

“Then what do you call that out there?” Ashley demanded, gesturing to the other room. “Demons? Hungry spaceships?!”

Shepard grabbed Ashley’s shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. “Ash, I know this sounds crazy, but I believe she’s telling the truth. With everything that has happened since we set foot in this house, hell everything that’s happened over the last few months, it fits.”

“What fits?” Ashley retorted. “What the hell is everyone talking about?”

Liara called out weakly from the other room. “Shepard, perhaps it is best if you come in here and explain things a bit better. I don’t think I understand everything that is happening either.”

“Good idea.” Shepard walked back into the sitting room, pulling Ashley behind her. “Are you sure you don’t need a doctor first?”

Liara shook her head. “No, I’m fine now. It didn’t hurt. It was just very disorienting ... and disturbing.”

“Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?” Ashley demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shepard knew full well that what she was about to say sounded ridiculous, but never being one to fear ripping off a band-aid, she spoke briskly. “You’re not going to like it, but short story, we’re witches, descended from a long line of very powerful witches. With Liara getting a premonition just now, it seems that one of us will inherit the ability to freeze time and the other the ability to move objects with our mind.”

“Have you two been drinking?” Ashley asked incredulously. “Because now you’re both spouting nonsense.”

“Hey," Shepard grinned.  "I think the power to move things with my mind would be pretty cool.  Imagine how useful that would be."

“That’s it,” Ashley replied pulling up her omnitool again. “I’m calling Doctor Chakwas.”

Liara sat up. “It’s okay Ashley. We are not crazy. Can you tell me honestly that you didn’t feel anything when Shepard read that incantation last night? That you weren’t haunted by strange dreams last night?”

Ashley stood silent for a moment before responding. “Are you telling me you believe in all that nonsense? Magic isn’t real. All you need to defeat the bad guys is superior strategy and a healthy supply of bullets.”

Shepard put her arm around Ashley and pulled her into a half hug. “I know it’s a strange thing to hear, but don’t discount it out of hand. Even now, I’m starting to remember things, things my Grams did and said. Things that seemed odd at the time, but make sense in this new context.”

Ashley swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “If it were anyone else in the galaxy, I would be turning you both into the authorities, but I’m willing to hear you out.”

“Tell you what, why don’t we go get something to eat and forget about this for a while. I know a quiet little place not to far from here,” Shepard suggested.

“Yes,” Liara agreed. “That sounds wonderful.”

Ashley frowned. “Fine, but you guys are paying.”


	4. Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Liara and Ashley try to make sense of everything that has happened.

It was mid-morning when they pulled into the parking lot of the Happy Chicken Café. Despite its horrible name, the diner held a special place in Shepard’s heart. She remembered coming here often with her Grams. It was the only time Grams let her eat pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream and she could almost hear her Grams telling her to wipe the cream off her lips.

“Hey Skipper,” Ashley asked, bringing her out of her nostalgia. “Are we just going to sit here in the car or are we going in?”

“Oh sorry,” Shepard muttered, opening the skycar door. “Just getting lost in memories. Let’s go in.”

The three women made their way into the diner and were quickly seated at a table in the back, next to a window. There were not many other patrons, for which Shepard was thankful. Once they put in their orders, the three women sat there in silence for a bit.

“So,” Ashley started. “Biotic powers, huh? You know how crazy that sounds, right?”

Shepard took a moment to look out the window and then fixed her gaze on Ashley across the table. “Yes, I do. But as crazy as it sounds, it’s true. Somewhere in our family tree, we are all connected to a family of witches with powerful biotics.”

“Descended from witches?” Ashley sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. “Like in the stories my mom used to tell me as a kid in order to get me to behave? Those kinds of witches?”

Shepard nodded. “Sort of like that yeah. A couple hundred years ago, one of our ancestors had a vision of a demonic evil wiping out the entire galaxy, so they cast a powerful spell in order to bring their powers forward to where they were needed.”

Ashley looked confused. “Bring their powers forward? What is that supposed to mean?”

They paused as the waitress brought them their food and coffee.

Once the waitress left again, Shepard spoke up. “They found a way to have their souls reborn in a future generation, which is apparently the only way to defeat this threat.”

Ashley narrowed her eyes and looked from Shepard to Liara and back to Shepard again. “Wait, so what you are telling me is I have the soul of a dead woman inside of me?”

Liara took a sip of her coffee and sat back in her seat. “Well, when you put it that way, it doesn’t sound so romantic, does it?”

Ashley placed her napkin on her lap and looked over at Liara. “And how in the hell can we all be related? We’re not even the same species.”

Liara set down her fork and glared at Ashley. “You do realize our people have been intermingling for a while. And my mother was always very secretive about my father. It is possible my father was human. Would you have an issue with a distant cousin that is asari?”

“No, no,” Ashley stammered, shaking her head. “Nothing like that. I didn’t mean …”

Shepard interrupted. “Ladies, arguing isn’t going to solve anything. We’ll figure out exactly how this works later. For now, just know that we are descended from the Halliwell sisters.”

“I’m still not sure I buy this,” Ashley commented, skepticism evident in her tone. “Why would we need somebody else’s soul? Wouldn’t we just have powers of our own?”

“I really don’t know,” Shepard answered. “But the key to defeating our enemies lies in something called The Power of Three. It was a power specific to the Halliwell sister's themselves.  According to the book, one of them alone was strong, but all of them together were practically unbeatable.  I'm guessing that's why it had to be these specific souls.  Otherwise, we wouldn't be strong enough.”

“I’ll admit unbeatable sounds good,” Ashley picked up her forked and stabbed one of the sausages on her plate, “but I’m still not buying it.”

“But wait,” piped up Liara, “you mentioned earlier that there were four sisters. Does that mean we are missing someone?”

Shepard stirred her coffee and carefully set her spoon down on the saucer. “I don’t think so. The book said their strongest weapon was the Power of Three. So maybe that’s why there are only three of us? The fourth one wasn’t called until one of them died in battle.”

“Great, so one of us is supposed to die now?” Ashley sputtered. “I mean, I know we always take our chances in military life, but I don’t exactly want to walk into battle with a huge bullseye on my forehead either.”

“Stop being so dramatic Ashley,” chided Liara, swirling her straw in her water glass. “This entire situation has me on edge enough as it is.”

“Relax you two,” Shepard demanded, putting her hands on the table.. “Nobody is going to die. Not on my watch anyway. We will figure it out, I promise.”

Ashley stayed silent for a moment before finally opening her mouth to speak. “So these powers I’m supposed to get, why haven’t I received any?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t discovered any powers yet either.” Shepard took a bite of her eggs. Looking across the table at Ashley she inquired, “Have you felt anything different?”

“No, and I don’t really expect to. This is nonsense!” Ashley said in a frustrated tone. She reached out for her coffee mug. “Where is that damned creamer? I swear I saw it here somewhere.”

The dish that held the creamer slid across the table in front of Ashley’s hand and Shepard gave her a knowing smile. “Are you sure you don’t feel anything different? Because that right there was pretty different.”

Ashley stared down at the creamer. One of her hands gripped her coffee mug and gradually bubbles formed on the liquid’s surface, indicating it had reached boiling point. She quickly let go.

“What the hell just happened?” she demanded. “That didn’t just happen, did it?”

Liara put her hand on Ashley’s arm. “I believe that it did. Did you feel anything while it happened?”

Ashley shook her head. “Not really. I was just frustrated about this stupid concept. Mad at you both for insisting fairytales were true. Wishing my coffee was hot ... and irritated that I didn’t have creamer.”

“I think we may have unlocked the key to your powers, Ash.” Shepard reached out to grab Ashley’s mug and took a sip. “Damn! That’s hot.”

“Okay, okay,” Ashley nodded and picked up her coffee mug. “So maybe there’s something to this whole biotic power thing after all. The bigger question on my mind is what do we do with them?”

“We defeat demons,” Shepard replied. She turned her head to face Liara. “Maybe you can describe your vision again. I know it’s something you don’t want to think about, but if these powers were given to us for a reason, we need to know what we are up against.”

Liara opened her mouth to speak when a handsome, dark haired man bumped into their table and spilled his orange juice over Shepard’s lap.

“I am so sorry,” he apologized, grabbing a cloth napkin off of a nearby table and handing it to her. “Really, really sorry.”

Shepard took the napkin and started wiping herself off. “It’s okay. I needed to do some laundry anyway.” Shepard looked up to face the newcomer. Even though it had been years, she immediately recognized the man. “Jeremy?”

“Piper!” he reached out to grasp her hand, a friendly smile on his face. “It’s been forever. How have you been? I thought when you left for the military, I’d never see you again.”

Shepard smiled back at him. “Truth be told, so did I. It’s so great to see you!”

“Ahem,” Ashley cleared her throat. “Care to introduce us to your handsome friend there?”

“Oh, of course,” Shepard said excitedly. Pointing at the man, she said. “This is Jeremy. My, uh, high school boyfriend. And these are my friends and squadmates, Ashley and Liara.”

Jeremy greeted each of the women in turn before turning his attention back towards Shepard. “Squadmates, huh? You were certainly one to go after your dreams, weren’t you? Never let anything hold you back.”

“She certainly doesn’t,” teased Ashley from across the table.

Jeremy looked at Shepard while she continued to wipe the stain from her shirt. “That napkin isn’t much help. Let me at least escort you to the restroom,” he offered, holding out his hand. “It’s the least I can do. Orange juice will stain your outfit if you don’t get some water on it.”

“Really, there is no need,” insisted Shepard, awkwardly trying to hide the stain with her napkin. “See? You can hardly see it at all.”

Ashley snorted. “Are you two are quite done flirting now?”

“Ashley!” Liara scolded, trying to hide her laugh behind her hand.

Ashley took a sip of her coffee. “Oh stop it, Liara. You know it's about time Shepard flirted with someone.”

“You have a point there,” Liara nodded.

Shepard turned her attention back to her friends. “That’s enough out of your two. Who I am or am not flirting with is none of your concern.”

“I don’t know about that,” Liara smiled into her cup. “If the flirting goes well enough, we’ll have a much more relaxed commander and perhaps she won’t yell so much the next time we run out of bacon.”

Ashley picked up the bacon off of Shepard’s plate and stuck it in her mouth. “You mean like this?”

Liara burst into a full fit of laughter as Shepard reached over to grab the rest of the piece out of Ashley’s hand. “Don’t make me have to file a report on you Gunnery Chief.”

“And you’re the in charge of this ragamuffin team?” Jeremy teased.

“Funny you should mention muffins,” replied Ashley. “If you think running out of bacon was bad, you should have seen the time we ran out of chocolate chip muffins. She yelled so loud I thought Kaidan was going to piss his pants!”

Shepard grabbed Jeremy by the hand and pulled him away. Turning her head back to the table, she said “We’ll talk about this later. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Liara, finish filling Ashley in on the current situation.”

Ashley saluted and said, “Aye, aye ma’am!”

Shepard and Jeremy walked towards the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located. “So sorry about my friends. We’re on shore leave this weekend and things can get a little crazy.”

“It’s no problem at all. You seem to have a great camaraderie with your team. And Commander? Impressive! You’ve come really far, Piper. I always knew you had it in you.” He smiled wide and turned to face her. “Is there any chance you’d have enough time during your shore leave to have dinner with me? We can catch up and reminisce about the old days.”

Shepard’s heart fluttered in her chest. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her out, much less someone she once had feelings for. Not wanting to see over eager, she replied, “Tell you what, let me think about it while I go clean myself up.”

Jeremy smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “I’ll be waiting right here then.”

Shepard pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser. Carefully wetting them, she began to wipe off her outfit.

She smiled to herself at the thought of the handsome man asking her out. They had not seen each other since she joined the Alliance 10 years ago. When she left, she felt there was too much to be accomplished to spend time worrying over a relationship. It took everything she had to push through her training and get through the N7 program. She wouldn’t have accomplished it if she had let herself stay tied down.

After a few minutes, she realized that the stain wasn’t coming out and what she really needed was a change of clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror, tucked her brown hair behind her ear and wondered what she should say to Jeremy. It was only a casual date. It’s not like she had to commit to him or anything.

Taking a deep breath she murmured, “What the hell? I’m on shore leave. Why shouldn’t I let my hair down and have a little fun? Everyone is always telling me I need to loosen up a bit.”

Pushing the door to the bathroom opened, she found he was still there, leaning against the wall and looking more sexy than she remembered. Getting closer, she looked into his blue eyes and said, “Okay. Let’s go do something fun. You still know where to find me?”

“Of course I’d never forget it,” he grinned. “An honorable man such as myself would never forget the house where he had his first make out session and his first....”

Shepard playfully put her hand over his mouth to keep him from from finishing his sentence. “Oh yes, remember how upset Gram’s was when she found us?”

“I’ll never forget. She wouldn’t let me step foot in the house for the next two months. And after that I couldn’t leave the first floor. Little did she realize that wouldn't stop us.”

“Pick me up at 7.” Shepard declared. Not waiting for an answer, she turned and walked back to her table.

Ashley stopped talking to Liara and looked up at her. “So, how’d it go?”

Shepard’s face broke into a huge grin . “Let me put it this way, how would you two like to spend part of this evening away from the house? I have a date.”


	5. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard gets ready for a night out with her old high school boyfriend.

Piles of clothing were strewn all about Shepard’s room as she rushed to find something to wear on her date with Jeremy that evening. Each outfit she tried on was immediately discarded as too flashy, not flashy enough, too dressy or not dressy enough. Frustrated with her lack of clothing choices, she plopped down on the bed.

Ashley stuck her head in the room. “Need any help, Skipper?”

“No,” Shepard frowned and crossed her arms. “Yes. I mean yes. I wasn’t sure what I would find going through my old clothes, but I was hoping I could find something suitable to wear tonight.”

Ashley walked over to the bed and sat down next to her friend. She picked up a black skirt and held it out to Shepard. “How about this one? You can never go wrong with one of the basics.”

Reaching out to grab it, Shepard held it out in front of her. “I don’t suppose I have much of a choice, do I? Jeremy will be here in a few minutes. Any idea what I should wear with it?”

Ashley looked over the rest of the discarded clothing on the bed before getting up to look at a few items hanging still in the closet. Selecting a slinky red top with a low neckline, she handed it to Shepard. “This one. Definitely this one.”

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” Shepard asked as she quickly changed into the top.

“Have you seen the way you look in it? Trust me, that is the right top.” Ashley walked over to the door. “Hey Liara! Get in here and tell Shepard that she looks sexy!”

From down the hall, Liara’s normally mild mannered voice yelled. “Shepard, you look great! He won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you.”

Ashley turned back to Shepard and smirked. “See? Even Liara thinks you look good in that, and she’s not even in the room.”

“Fine,” Shepard said, looking at herself in the mirror and straightening her skirt. “So, are you really okay with everything we discussed today?”

Ashley shook her head. “Not in the slightest. This kind of news isn’t something you would ever expect to hear, much less believe is true. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”

“At least you have experienced your powers Ash,” Shepard replied brushing her hair in the mirror. “At this point I’m afraid something went wrong and I won’t be getting any powers at all.”

“You will Skipper,” Ashley reassured her as she picked up a gorgeous royal blue dress from the pile of clothing on the bed. “None of this would have happened if you didn’t have any powers. It’s the power of three thing, remember?” She walked to the mirror, held up the dress in front of her and grinned. “Hey Skipper, since we are now sisters of a sort, does that mean I get to borrow some of these clothes?”

Before Shepard could answer, the sound of a doorbell echoed through the house. Liara called out from downstairs. “I’ll get it!”.

Shepard took a deep breath before applying a little lip gloss. Finally, she slipped into a pair of black heels, took one last look at herself in the mirror and headed for the door.

“Knock ‘em dead, Skipper!” Ashley called out from behind her. “Don’t worry, Liara and I will make sure we are in bed early tonight. So there is nothing to worry about if you want to bring him home and, you know…”

Shepard stopped, turned around in the doorway and crossed her arms. “You are enjoying this way too much Ash.”

“Hey!” Ashley held up her hands innocently. “I just want to make sure that the mess hall is reserved for peaceful conversation and not yelling over small stuff like Kaidan eating all the cheese.”

Shepard narrowed her eyes. “Are you suggesting that running out of cheese is not cause for emergency?”

“No, ma’am,” Ashley stood up and saluted her. “I will make sure that the kitchen is always fully stocked….regardless of whether you have had sex lately.”

Shepard shook her head and made her way down the hall to the top of the stairs. As she descended the staircase, she could hear Liara making conversation with Jeremy.

“Thank you for the bottle of wine,” Liara exclaimed. “Ashley and I will be sure to have some tonight. That was very kind of you.”

“Anything for beautiful ladies such as yourselves,” Jeremy responded. “Besides, you’re letting me borrow Piper for the evening, so it’s the least I could do. She has certainly made a name for herself, hasn’t she?”

“Yes, Shepard is quite a soldier,” Liara agreed. “You should see her in action.”

“Don’t worry about that, I plan to,” Jeremy teased as Shepard entered the room. He looked up, his face turning a deep shade red before standing up to greet her. “Uh, I didn’t mean it like that, Piper.”

“Sure you didn’t,” replied Shepard, frowning in mock indignation. “You never change, do you?”

He reached out and pulled her into a hug. “Not when you look like that, I don’t. I swear you are more beautiful than when you broke my heart and left for the Alliance.”

Shepard hugged him back and whispered into his ear. “Flatterer. But I will say that you clean up nicely these days.”

“Ahem,” Liara cleared her throat. “You two kids have fun tonight. Ashley and I will be here holding down the fort and drinking this fine bottle of wine.”

“Wait? We have wine?” Ashley piped up as she entered the room. “This night might be bearable after all.”

Liara playfully jabbed Ashley in the arm. Ashley scowled at her before turning towards Shepard. “We’ll be fine. Have a great time.”

Jeremy held out his arm for Shepard, which she accepted. He led her outside and to a skycar parked in the driveway. Shepard smiled as he held out his hand to help her into the car. She didn’t need the help, but it had been a long time since anyone had treated her as more than just another soldier. Like she was special.

Shepard slid into the passenger seat and Jeremy climbed in after her. As he started up the car, he turned to her. “You really do look lovely tonight.”

Shepard’s cheeks flushed pink, and she was thankful that it was too dark to notice. _Get it together Shepard_ , she scolded herself. _You’re not a teenager anymore._

“So, where are we headed tonight?” she inquired, trying her best to mask the effect he had on her.

As he joined the lanes of traffic, he replied, “Well, I thought perhaps we could take in a movie, but first I wanted to take you someplace special.”

“All right,” Shepard agreed, looking out the window of the car. The lights from the city below shined majestically in the darkness of the evening and for the first time in forever, the city felt like home.

A few minutes later, Jeremy pulled the car onto a lonely stretch of road, but one that Shepard immediately recognized. “Are we headed to the lighthouse?”

“You remembered!” he exclaimed excitedly. “It’s the one place I will always associate with you...with us. It’s where we had some of our happiest of memories and it seemed fitting that we start here tonight.”

Shepard nodded her head. “Of course I remember. It sounds like a great idea. I haven’t been back there in ages.”

Once they arrived, Jeremy parked the car at the bottom of a path that winded through the trees and up to the lighthouse. Shepard exited car and took hold of his waiting arm.  The way the moon peaked out from the clouds on the quiet night and the smell of the salty sea air brought back memories as they ascended the path in silence.

Once at the top, he led her to a wooden bench that overlooked the shoreline. He pointed to the bench. “Look! It’s still here!”

Shepard sat down and looked at a big heart carved into the surface of the wood: JB + PS. “I can’t believe it. That was so long ago. But I guess they don't worry about replacing wooden benches next to old dilapidated lighthouses these days.”

“Or,” Jeremy replied as he sat down next to her and pulled her close, “maybe it was just meant to be. So many nights spent up here enjoying the night...and each other.”

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask. “I even remembered to bring this,” he laughed and held it out for her.

“Oh my god,” Shepard exclaimed in surprise as she took the flask and examined it by the moonlight. “Is this _the_ flask? The one we used to sneak that cheap vodka you stole from your parents up here in?”

Jeremy chuckled. “The one and only. I’ll even let you have the first sip. I am nothing, if not a gentleman.”

Shepard took a large swig and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The liquid in the bottle was definitely vodka, but had a strange aftertaste. She took another swallow before handing the flask back to Jeremy. “This tastes a little different. Are you sure it isn’t the same vodka that was in there 10 years ago?”

He shook his head. “No, definitely not. This is a special concoction of my own creation.”

Shepard’s felt a little light headed and grabbed onto the bench to keep from falling over. “Wow, that’s powerful stuff. What’s in there exactly?”

He held the flask out in front of her again. “Why don’t you take another sip and try and guess.”

Shepard reached out to grab it and took another swallow. “I definitely taste the vodka, but that other flavor is …,” she stumbled over her words as her mouth started to go numb. “I’m not feeling so well. I feel like … like... “

“Like all the muscles in your body are shutting down?” He sneered at her and reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. He moved his face so close to hers that Shepard could feel his breath on her face. “Like you are unable to summon the energy to twitch even a finger?”

Shepard tried to move away from him, only to realize she was frozen in place. She glared at him and managed to squeak out, “Jeremy, what is...why?”

He released her face and stood up. “Why? Because while I do have powers of my own, even I was hesitant to attack an alliance soldier unaided.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a large double edged knife with a black handle. It glinted in the moonlight and Shepard could see strange symbols etched into the blade.

“What are you…?” Shepard’s mind was racing as she darted her eyes about, looking for any avenue of escape.

“Now this, my dear, is an athame,” he explained as he held the instrument in front of her. “The preferred tool of a warlock and the instrument with which I will steal your powers, now that you have them. The only drawback being that I have to stab you with it to get them. But I consider that an acceptable casualty.”

Shepard began to force the muscles in her hand to start moving, starting with the fingers on her right hand, then the left. “Powers? We don’t have…”

“Shut up!” he yelled. “Do you have any idea how long I waited for your powers to manifest. When I heard you were back in town, I immediately started watching you. I was outside your house when your one ‘sister’ got her premonition. I was in the restaurant when I saw your other ‘sister’ move that creamer without touching it. Don’t you try to lie to me.”

“Jeremy...please,” tears began to well up in Shepard’s eyes, but she forced them back and concentrated on moving her toes.

He ignored her. “And when I’m done here, I’ll go back to your house and take the powers of your sister witches. They should have drunk more than enough wine by now to put themselves out of commision.”

Sweat pouring off her brow, Shepard could feel her toes moving in her shoes. Her mind screamed at her not to give up. _Just need a little more time. Must keep stalling him,_ she thought.

“But … but how did you know we would be getting any powers?” she asked him.

He began to pace frantically in front of the bench, outwardly agitated. “Oh, I’ve known about your powers for a long time, Piper. That’s the entire reason why I kept close tabs on you in high school. How better to know when you came into your powers than by pretending I liked you?” He stopped pacing and smirked. “Oh, now don’t tell me you actually thought I loved you.”

“Oh Jeremy! I love you so much! I want to be with you forever!” he mocked in a high pitched voice.

Shepard felt like she had been punched in the gut. She pushed aside her emotions and once again concentrated on moving her muscles, this time using her anger as a catalyst. Her body cried out for her to just stand still and let him come, but she was a fighter, and her very essence demanded that she not give up. It felt like her body was burning up, fighting off the poison that invaded her body.

“This will be so satisfying,” Jeremy rambled on, malice evident in his eyes. “The reconstituted Charmed Ones will be dead before they even started. And with your powers, I will become more powerful than the Source himself.”

Shepard moved her foot slightly, praying that the madman in front of her wouldn’t notice.

Jeremy raised the athame, poised to strike. “Nothing personal, sweetheart. This is all business. And I’ve been waiting ten years to make this transaction. I have done nothing but be patient and wait for the moment to strike. And after all my hard work, you had to ruin everything and run off to join the Alliance without so much as a word or way to contact you.”

“If this is about the way things ended between us …,” Shepard began.

Face twisted in anger, he yelled, “This has nothing to do with a silly teenage love affair and everything to do with you denying me access to your powers.”

“Well then, it’s probably a good thing I didn’t stay and get married to you then?” she replied, feeling a small amount of strength return to her arms.

“Shut up!” he spat, pulling his arm back to strike.

As the knife moved closer to her chest, Shepard tried to move out of the way, but managed only to throw her arms in front of her face. “No!” she screamed, closing her eyes and waiting for the dagger to pierce her skin. When it didn’t happen, she opened her eyes again to see Jeremy frozen, knife mere inches from her body.

She looked up at his face which was frozen in a fierce snarl. “Sucks to be the one who can’t move, doesn’t it Jeremy?”

Somehow she had managed to stop time, at least for Jeremy, but she wasn’t sure for how long. She tried to grab the athame from Jeremy’s outstretched hand, but the loss of her muscular strength caused her to lose her balance. She fell to the ground and tumbled down the steep path, landing in an unceremonious heap next to the skycar.

She laid there for a few moment, willing her body to move. “Come on Shepard, you’ve been through worse,” she murmured. “You can do this.”

Gathering her strength, she opened the skycar door and began to pull herself inside. She found it was much easier to move her arms then her legs, although her entire body was writhing in pain, like thousands of needles piercing her skin simultaneously.

Up the path she could hear Jeremy yelling. “How dare you, you bitch! That power is mine.”

The sound of his feet moving quickly towards her, gave her the extra incentive she needed to finish pulling herself into the car. Laying across the front seat she searched frantically for the control panel that would close and lock the door behind her.

Looking up, she saw Jeremy creep into view, knife in hand. “Come on Piper, darling. You know you can’t outrun me. Stop now and I promise I’ll do it quickly. Continue to struggle and I make sure your sister witches die slow and painfully.”

Shepard looked up defiantly. “Fuck you, Jeremy, you goddamned son of a bitch.”

“Do you think you can escape me so easily, Piper?” he called out, creeping ever closer. “I don’t think you understand the extent of my powers. Even if you do manage to get that skycar home, I can blink there faster than you could ever imagine. Ashley and Liara won't stand a chance in the condition they are in by now.”

His demented laugh filled her ears as she felt his hand wrap around her leg and start to pull her out of the car.

"No!” she screamed, throwing her arms up in the air. Again, he stopped, frozen in place. Wrenching herself from his grasp, she pulled herself back across the seat and activated the door controls. The door slammed down with Jeremy on the other side.

Shepard propped herself up in the seat far enough to enter some commands into the console. The car slammed past the warlock, knocking his frozen body to the ground. She activated her omnitool, intending to call for help, but found it had been damaged when she fell. Reaching for the console she managed to send a quick message to Liara and Ashley.

_**Get to the attic and the book. Trouble coming. Do not drink the wine. Repeat! Do not drink the wine!** _

She felt her strength waning and slumped down in the seat. “Please get me home before he unfreezes,” she pleaded as the skycar took off into the night.


	6. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Ashley & Liara learn how to use the Power of Three.

Shepard raced the skycar back to the manor in record time. Her arms, while she could move them now, felt like rubber. Her legs pained her with pins and needles, making it hard for her to walk. But she was determined to keep moving.

“Just a little further, Shepard,” she told herself as she painfully climbed the steps leading up to the front door. “Please let them be okay.”

Shepard threw open the door. “Liara! Ashley! Talk to me!”

She turned around and locked the door before stumbling past the front entryway and turning towards the living room to find her two friends passed out on the couch. Near each of them on the floor was an empty wine glass, a rich, red liquid soaking into the carpet. Cutting through the silence was a series of beeps coming from Ashley’s omnitool, letting Shepard know her message had been received, but not answered.

“Shit!” Shepard ran to Ashley and started shaking her. “Ashley, wake up! You have to force yourself to move. You can do this.”

The brown haired woman started to stir, but didn’t move her head. Her lips opened and she forced out a whisper. “Shepard...can’t….move.”

“It should wear off soon. You just have to fight it. Force yourself to move, no matter how much it hurts,” Shepard answered, rushing over to place her hands on Liara’s shoulders, shaking them gently. “Liara, it’s Shepard. Wake up!”

“What’s going on?” Ashley inquired as she sluggishly tried to sit up in her seat. “Did something happen?”

Shepard shook Liara a second time until at last, she opened her eyes. “Sh...Shepard?”

Shepard tried to pull her up off the couch but Liara didn’t budge. “Your arms and legs will start to get back to normal soon. I found that forcing yourself to move them helps speed the process. But we have to go.”

“Wait. What’s going on? Where are we going?” Liara asked groggily. “I… I, can’t seem to move very well.”

Shepard pulled Liara up onto her feet and put an arm around her shoulders. “No time for a full explanation. You were drugged and you have to fight it. Trouble’s coming. Big trouble. And we need to get to the attic and the Book of Shadows.”

“Trouble…?” Liara asked, leaning against Shepard in an attempt to keep her balance.

Ashley managed to pull herself into a sitting position and was rotating her shoulders in circles. “Bad date then, huh?”

“Something like that,” Shepard admitted as she held out her other arm to assist Ashley up from the couch. “It’s Jeremy. He tried to kill me less than 20 minutes ago and his intention was to come here next and kill you both as well.”

Liara shook her head in disbelief. “Kill you? Kill us? Why?”

Shepard guided the other two women to the staircase and they started to ascend. “He’s a warlock. He said something about killing me with some sort of knife to steal my powers and then yours. He drugged your wine so you wouldn’t be able to put up a fight when he got here. Thankfully my powers manifested themselves in time for me to freeze him and get the hell out of there.”

Their progress up the stairs was halted by someone kicking in the front door. Jeremy, a crazed look on his face, strode into the foyer. His clothes were torn and his left leg bleeding from the same spot where Shepard hit him with the skycar.

“No need to leave the room ladies,” he hissed as he pulled out the athame. “This won’t take long.”

“Get away from us!” yelled Ashley as she thrust her arms forward. Jeremy flew back from the invisible force and hit the wall with a resounding thud.

He slowly picked himself up and smiled. “That’s good. Your powers are growing. But still not strong enough to defeat me.”

As a demonstration of his powers, he produced flames from the fingertips of his empty hand. “You see? I have been a naughty boy. I’ve spent the last 10 years you’ve been gone killing as many witches as I could find and stealing their powers. And now is the time for me to get my hands on yours. Nothing personal ladies, but I need them to protect me from the coming storm.”

Ashley used her powers again, this time managing to knock the athame out of his hand.

“Just for that, bitch, I’m going to make you watch me kill your sister witches. Nice and slow like.” Jeremy picked up the knife and came towards them again.

“Up the stairs, now!” Shepard called out, grabbing both Ashley and Liara by the arm and pulling them up behind her, sluggishness threatening to overwhelm her senses as the drug continued to work it’s way through her system. “We’ve got to get to the attic. It’s our only chance.”

Shepard dragged her friends behind her through the hallway and towards the attic steps. Her years in the Alliance prepared her for many things, but fire starting warlocks weren’t one of them. They crashed into the attic and barred the door behind them.

“Isn’t there a gun in this house we can shoot him with?” Ashley asked as tried to push an old dresser in front of the door. “We’re soldiers. I don’t understand why we are hiding.”

Shepard ran for the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages. “One, we don’t keep guns in the attic. Two, I’m not sure bullets will even work on this guy. I knocked him over with the skycar less than 30 minutes ago and he doesn’t seem to be any worse for the wear. And three, none of us has full feeling back in our bodies yet. Our best chance is finding a spell that will kill him.”

Liara looked over at her. “There is a spell for killing warlocks in there?”

Shepard nodded. “It’s called vanquishing, and yes. I saw it in here last night when I was reading the book. But dammit, I can’t find it now. Where is that damn spell?”

There was a loud bang on the door. “You can’t hide from me.”

Liara and Ashley backed away from the door and joined Shepard on the other side of the room next to the podium that held the Book of Shadows. The furniture in front of the door started to slide away and the voice on the other side gloated. “I am coming and I will kill you.”

“I can’t find it!” Shepard panicked as she flipped through the pages. At last the door burst open to see Jeremy standing there.

Ashley moved forward, taking up a position between the warlock and the other two women. “I’m not going down without a fight.”

“Grams,” Shepard called out. “I don’t know if you’re there, but we could use some help right about now.” A strong wind brushed across her face and the pages flipped to a page at the front of the book.

_The power of three will set you free_ were the only words on the page. Shepard was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The entire situation felt so familiar to her, like it had all happened this way once before. At once she knew what to do. “Remember the spirit board? The inscription? The power of three will set us free!”

Grabbing Ashley and Liara by the hands, Shepard closed her eyes and began to chant. “The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!”

Ashley looked over her shoulder at Shepard, mouth agape. “Seriously? This is the best you have? I’m sure a good, swift kick to his nether regions will have a more desired effect.”

Liara glanced towards Ashley and then back towards Shepard. Squeezing Shepard's hand tightly, she began to chant alongside her. “The power of three will set up free.”

Ashley scowled. “Fine. But this had better work, because these would be lousy last words.”

Jeremy moved ever closer, brandishing the athame. A strong gust of air swirled around the room, surrounding the women in a protective embrace. Their chanting became louder. Shepard could feel a power unlike any she had felt before move through her. She opened her eyes to find that Jeremy was no longer moving forward, instead, his face was contorted in terror.

“It’s working!” Shepard called out. As they continued to chant, Jeremy began to convulse, his movements increasing in speed and strength until the imposing figure in front of them burst into flames and disappeared. The wind that surrounded them suddenly stopped.

Sinking to her knees, Shepard whispered, “Goodbye Jeremy.”

Liara sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. “Please tell me I don’t have to move anymore, because I just want to sit here for the next few days and rest.”

“And first thing tomorrow, we are stocking this attic with guns,” Ashley spoke up. “Lots and lots of pretty guns.”

Shepard simply nodded. After a few moments, she mumbled, “I don’t know about you gals, but I can’t wait to get back to the Normandy and fight normal things. Like pirates and mercenaries. Get shot at like a normal soldier. It will be a great day if I never see another warlock again.”

“But what exactly do we tell everyone?” asked Liara, looking over at Shepard. “Certainly nothing will be like it was before.”

Shepard put her hand on the Book of Shadows. “We tell them nothing. They wouldn’t believe us anyway. Agreed?”

The other women nodded in assent.

Shepard surveyed the mess in the room. “Now, who is going to help me clean this mess up?”

“He was your boyfriend,” Ashley replied, “so I nominate you.”

“I concur.” Liara pointed to a corner of the room. “The broom is over there. I’m going to take a nap.”

“Very funny you two.” Shepard pulled them both into a hug. “I’m still not sure how to understand everything that has happened over the last couple of days, but I’m glad you both have my back."

Shepard stood up and pulled her two friends to their feet. “Now get downstairs and start packing. Shore leave is officially over. And try to get some sleep tonight. We’re headed back to the Normandy at first light.” Shepard watched as Ashley and Liara linked arms and walked silently out the door and down the steps.

Once she was alone, she tucked the Book of Shadows under her arm and whispered, “Thanks for the assist tonight, Grams.”

Back in her bedroom, Shepard changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Climbing onto the bed, she pulled the Book of Shadows onto her lap and flipped through the pages. “There is so much to learn,” she said to herself. Finally, she stopped on the entry for Warlocks.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/9TZnKKu)

 

“This would have been way more helpful to know a few hours ago,” she muttered to herself . The thought of Jeremy, and all the time they spent together as teenagers made her heart hurt. “I'm going to guess this isn't the only surprise in store for me. I just need to be more careful in the future.”

With a final look at the page, she closed the book and put it on her nightstand. She turned out the lights and pulled the covers up over her head, very much aware she would not likely get a good night's sleep tonight.


End file.
